poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Batgirl (MGAoLDSV)
Batgirl (real name Barbara Gordon) is a member of the Terra Venture Guardians and Nightwing's love interest. History Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains Main Story Batgirl first appeared in the Batwing to catch Joker and Harley Quinn at a heist at Wayne Tech. She caught them with one shot, but lost them thanks to Ultimate Lantern throwing Solomon Grundy at her and causing her to crash. She then assisted the other Terra Venture Guardians with the escaped criminals. But then she was trapped with the others by the "Dragon Alliance" and teleported to Apokolips. They later escaped and confronted the Overlord, but were exhausted. She noticed Joker, Harley, and Winter there. They then regrouped at the Watchtower and Batgirl asked Joker what was going on and that moving planet was a little out of his league. She discovered that the Overlord Followers searched the planet freely. She plans to get help from elsewhere. Then she goes with Joker and Mr. E and the confront Ra's al Ghul and Deathstroke. She plans to get Deathstroke to show him the danger the Overlord poses and chased him. Ra's revealed that he needed to test her conviction and said many people would've just left. She said that she is not many people, but Batgirl. Ra's then said they are hers and disappears in white smoke. Joker is impressed by his exit and Mr. E said that it can be a little tiresome when he does it all the time. Batgirl saw the Overlord throw down the fight and makes a plan to make the Terra Venture Guardians the bad guys, since the Overlord Followers wanted to be the good guys. Batgirl's plan worked perfectly and the Overlord Followers were exposed. They confronted the Overlord Followers and battled them. Batgirl fought Manbat and Deathstroke helped her defeat him. She found the Anti-Life Equation inside the Mother Box as Winter absorbed its energy. Then she decides to move it to Wayne Tower for analysis, but was stopped by Gorog, son of the Overlord. She and Catwoman chased after him with a captured Winter. They batted his dogs and defeated them and she built a bat vehicle to shoot at Gorog. She witnessed the Overlord take Winter captive. Then the train they were on stopped falling as Lex caught it. She explained that Winter has the final piece of the Anti-Life Equation. So, they teamed up to stop the Overlord and rescue Winter. And so, as they defeated him, Batgirl discovers that Winter is a citizen from Earth-6. When Winter absorbed the Mother Box's power, it was altered by his Earth-6 makeup as Winter turned them good. She called herself, "World's Awesome Detective". Then she got handcuffs for Lex after they returned to Earth and explained that Winter engaged in criminal activities, like a pro. Then he was offered a choice to either permanently join the heroes or remain a villain. Winter makes his choice and joined the Terra Venture Guardians, which Batgirl was uncertain of. Then they went to catch the villains before the screen goes black. Side Story After being teleported to Apokolips, Batgirl woke up with Nya and P.I.X.A.L. inside an Oni transport. They saw Omega, the head, warlord, and leader of the Oni. He hoped that they "enjoy their stay". They formed a plan of escape and encountered the Oni. One Oni wore the Mask of Vengeance, another wore the Mask of Deception, and a third wore the Mask of Hatred. But then they took the masks and wore them. They then leave to find the others and come across an Oni gladiatorial arena. Batgirl confronted Omega and dueled him to the finish and defeated him. Then they rescued the others and split up, with Batgirl going with Supergirl, Mr. E, and Zane. Batgirl sent Gluto, Ultimate Lantern, and Killow to use the plasma cannon to destroy the Apokolips tower. Batgirl, Supergirl, Mr. E, and Zane launched a mission to rescue Harumi. They then encountered Iron Baron. He unleashed his Bloom of Doom monster and them, but they defeated it. Iron Baron confronted them, but they defeated him and freed Harumi. Batgirl formed a plan to escape Apokolips. She let out details on the plasma cannon and decided that the Apokolips tower should be destroyed. She selected Ultimate Lantern, Mac, and Nadira for this mission. Batgirl is happy to learn that they have succeeded. Batgirl, with Mac, Supergirl, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L. confronted Triskull. After defeating him, they all then made their way to the Overlord's throne room and now they see Joker, Harley, and Winter over there. Relationships Nya Batgirl met Nya. Gallery Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl standing. Maxresdefault_(6).jpg|Batgirl's heroic pose. Maxresdefault_(8).jpg|Batgirl selfless hero. 20181028215541_1_e9PwxFxL3SXHNEaxXtlq.jpg|Batgirl happy. Maxresdefault_(9).jpg|Batgirl calm. LEGO-DC-Super-Villains-Walkthrough-Level-2-9.png|Batgirl's pose. Maxresdefault_(10).jpg|Batgirl a hero. Maxresdefault_(11).jpg|Batgirl posing. Maxresdefault_(12)~2.jpg|Batgirl knocked out cold. Sddefault~3.jpg|Batgirl being confronted by Olympius. Maxresdefault_(11)~2.jpg|Batgirl smiling. Sddefault.jpg|Batgirl whipping her hair. Maxresdefault_(11)~3.jpg|Batgirl fighting the Cogs. BatgirlDCSuperVillains.png|Batgirl confronting Vilor. Maxresdefault_(11)~4.jpg|Batgirl ready to fight. Maxresdefault_(11)~5.jpg|Batgirl preparing to fight Omega. Maxresdefault_(12)~3.jpg|Batgirl facing Nukus. Batgirl_(LEGO_DC_Super_Villains).jpg|Batgirl saving Skylor.